In the enterprise switch market, bandwidth per switch chip is doubling every eighteen months. As a result of the bandwidth increase, power density is also increasing while cost is decreasing. In order to support the enterprise switch market, significant cooling technology is required to support the continuing growth with the single system on a chip (SoC) implementations. However, an efficient way to scale a system using multiple switch chips may allow for a reduction in the cooling and/or power requirements.